


Tell me it's okay to be happy now

by fueledbybooks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Tommy!Lives, also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbybooks/pseuds/fueledbybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's great in the movie world to get a partner with who you have the perfect chemistry and get along, not making the long working hours a living hell. But what happens when that starts to filter to your real life? Felicity and Oliver are about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, i have a few things to clarify.  
> I'm sort of jumping into the water with this fic, an impulsive writing if you will (Also, it's all [TheAlternativeSource](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeSource/pseuds/TheAlternativeSource) 's fault.)  
> Should i be starting another fanfic when i still have another Captain Swan one to finish? probably not but i've never been known to be the voice of reason, so, what the hell.  
> Second thing to say, i've decided that this fanfic could do with some extras, so every chapter i'll try to make at least 3-4 fake instagram posts from the characters, usually they'll be related to what happened in the chapter, i'll leave them on the notes bellow -Without any watermark, i'll just trust you guys like that.-  
> Third thing, i'm so grateful by your response with my other two Olicity fanfics, thank you so very much. You warm the space the mid season finale left in my chest!.
> 
> I think that's about it, as usual, you can yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fueledbybooks) if you want to. I'd really like to know what you guys think, so please don't be afraid to tell me it sucked or you loved it in the reviews!
> 
> PS: See any mistakes? PLEASE let me know, 4AM me edited this.

Oliver knocks and waits for Tommy to open the door of his apartment, a smile on his face as he heard footsteps behind the door and then Tommy’s are-you-kidding-me face.

“Please tell me it’s not true that you’re living my wet dreams, you motherfucker.” Tommy says and Oliver coughs to cover his laughter.

“I don’t know, Tommy, I thought your wet dreams involved Laurel.” Oliver shoots a wink towards the woman in question who was walking towards to them.

“Oh, don’t you get smart with me, Oliver. Are you or are you not filming a movie with Felicity Smoak?” he asks. Oliver looks at him with fake surprise.

“Me? Why… yes. Thanks for asking, buddy.” Oliver slaps him in the chest to move him so he can enter the apartment and moves to hug Laurel. “Hey, Laurel.”

“Hey Ollie, congratulations on your new contract.” She says, smiling, not even bothered by Tommy’s comment because anyone who has eyes could see that man was completely in love with Laurel Lance. Oliver practically had to shove him through the door to make him go to her when Tommy asked him if it was okay for him to ask her out, babbling about bro codes and how Laurel had been with Oliver for like a month, but ever since then they’ve been together, only getting married last year after almost 7 years of relationship. Oliver was certain he had never seen his best friend so happy as when he was with Laurel. And together they had fallen into this “Amazing trio” friendship as Thea liked to call them.

“Yeah, congratulations, you lucky bastard. You are not worthy.” Tommy said and put his arm around Laurel’s shoulders.

Some days –like today- Oliver would feel a pang on his chest as he watched his friends, a hot flush of envy surfing through his veins, the comfort in which they behaved around each other… Oliver sometimes craved that, the closeness, the peace that came with being with someone that understood you. But being alone was a path Oliver chose himself, the fame and all the things that came with it were not healthy ground to harvest anything and he had to take care of Thea, he wasn’t going to jeopardize her safety and happiness for his. He could handle himself as he had done since he was 18 years old. Sure, he had a couple girlfriends but nothing too serious, and most of them he managed to get under the radar.

Oliver shook his head, willing the thoughts away.

“I know, but I’m still doing it. It’s a great role.” He says and smirks at Tommy. “And how could I miss your face when I told you it was with Miss Smoak? Too precious.”

Tommy punched him in the shoulder, not causing any real damage.

“You really are not worthy.” He muttered.

“What’s with this Felicity Smoak girl?” Laurel asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“She’s hot.”

“She’s an amazing actress.”  Oliver said at the same time Tommy spoke. “Well, it’s a mystery to me how you are married.”

“Laurel took pity on me. Also, I make awesome spaghetti.” Tommy replied and Laurel laughed before kissing his cheek.

 

* * *

 

“Hello?” Felicity picked up the phone without looking who it was, balancing her notebook, remote and plate with food.

“Felicity! I have news for you.” Roy’s voice sounded excited on the phone. Oh God, this was the phone call. THE phone call in which they told Felicity who was going to be her co-star. Roy, as her manager, had often had to break her the news, but Felicity preferred it that way. By now they were like brother and sister, she had never been so grateful for having someone on her side as she did with Roy.

“Felicity, I can hear you overthinking from here.” He said with a bit of amusement.

“Oh, sorry. Tell me the news.” She replied.

“Your co-star. This is going to be great, actually, I’m a bit of a fan of Oliver Queen myself.” Roy continued talking but Felicity was no longer listening.

“I’m sorry, did you say Oliver Queen?” her voice sounded a bit strained.

“Yeah, What’s wrong?” Roy asked.

“Nothing… nothing… I mean, besides the fact that he’s all kinds of hot, and is super famous, like… insanely famous… and he’s a good actor and I’ll probably start babbling my way to an awkward co-star relationship with him, oh God. I’m already dying of embarrassment.” Felicity felt like throwing up because of her nerves. Doesn’t matter if it wasn’t her first famous person or her first movie, it got to her every damn time.

“Calm down, you’re just as famous as he is, Felicity. Your babbling is cute.”

“Yeah, try having it and then you tell me if it’s cute.”  She mumbled.

“Anyhow, we’ll be meeting with the producers, director, Oliver and the rest of the cast in two weeks to discuss schedule, they’ll give you a script and probably do a screen test. You’ll blow their minds; I know how hard you’ve been working for this.” Roy says.

Felicity had been working really hard ever since she heard they were even thinking about doing a movie like Gloved Vigilante. She had always wanted to do an action movie, so far she had been in romance and drama… even in comedy, but never an action one and she was ready to feel badass. Obviously, it didn’t hurt that she had to work with people as gorgeous as Oliver Queen, really.

“Fine, send me the schedule.” And like that, Felicity sentenced herself to what could be either a really great or a really bad decision. Pro points: she still got to be a kickass female lead(ish) in a movie, and that made her fist bump the air multiple times.

 

Her laptop made a noise, letting her know the mail had arrived and she waited for it to open while she sipped from her coffee. Felicity set her anxiety aside carefully, next to her coffee and insecurities, took a deep breath and got to work.

 

* * *

 

The bad stuff about screen tests was that she never knew what to wear, so she usually went simple yet with the Felicity touch. Her coral top was cute and she paired it with skinny jeans just to be comfortable, she didn’t know what they’ll make her do.

She let her hair down but put a hair tie and some bobby pins on her purse, casually watching the clock every two minutes not knowing if she wanted it to slow down or fasten its pace. Obviously, when she finally decided she was ready to run away and somehow stop time, the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of Roy. She gathered her things as she slowly began to disconnect her brain.

“Hey Roy.” She greeted him with a smile.

“Hey, you look nice, smoaking even.” Roy winked at her with his cheesy grin.

“Ha, ha. Never heard that one before.”

“I’m not asking you if your nervous because I know you.” He said.

“I’m glad, I’m pretty sure if I acknowledge it I’ll start freaking out a lot more than I already am.” She sighed, clenching and unclenching her hands.

“You’ve got this, F. I’m still betting on you.” He said and Felicity burst laughing.

“You say that because you’re my manager, Dear Cinna. If I don’t work, you don’t get paid.” Felicity replied and entered Roy’s car.

“That and because I really do believe in you and love you. Now stop making me say cheesy things. That was my quota of the year.” Roy replied before making the car roar and driving off to the studios.

 

The ride was full of small talk, mainly to ease Felicity’s nerves.

_“What do you mean your cat eat part of that sock, Roy? You need to take her to the vet!”_

_“Remember that time when you babbled with the director about how the clothes didn’t fit the character till they changed them?”_

_“Your ex was a phycho and don’t get me started to when she tried to feed me that thing with nuts.”_

_“Felicity, I might be short, but I’m not stupid.”_

They fell into silence when they arrived to the studio, her hands tingled with nerves and anxiety. Felicity began entering the state of mind where she tried to disconnect her brain and walk with a confidence that felt foreign in her, but she needed it when facing these situations.

They were the first to arrive – Okay, mainly because of Felicity’s fault, she liked being punctual, so what.- and they were received by Shado, the director of the movie, and Ivo, the main producer.

“Hi, Felicity. Roy. I’m Shado, this is the producer Ivo. We’re really excited to start this proyect.” Shado was beautiful and nice, with kind eyes that calmed Felicity a little bit.

“Oh, I know who you are. I love your movies, Miss Fei, been following you for a long time. I can’t tell you how excited I am to be a part of this.” Felicity said after shaking hands with each of them.

“That’s great! And you’re punctual too, points for you. We’ll wait a little bit more for everyone to arrive before starting. Please, make yourselves at home.” Ivo said and walked out the room.

“So, why don’t I tell you a bit more about the movie?” Shado asked.

 

Not five minutes into the conversation the door opened, forcing Felicity’s attention to focus on it and holy shit was she in trouble. A charming smile on, Oliver Queen walked directly to them.

“Hi, Felicity Smoak? I’m Oliver Queen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [InstaOliver](http://imageshack.com/a/img538/8200/Mz5KdU.jpg)   
>  [InstaTommy](http://imageshack.com/a/img905/2758/2fVVcY.jpg)   
>  [InstaRoy](http://imageshack.com/a/img904/1197/78LTq7.jpg)   
>  [Felicity and Oliver screen test Polyvore](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=146666624&.locale=es)
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO, DUMMIE, DON'T FORGET TO CHECK THE INSTAGRAM POSTS BELLOW!!!
> 
> There's this horrible, horrible place where i find myself more often than i'd like. It's called real life, or it can also be known as Writer's block. Yeah, horrible, really. I just spent days staring at the screen with nothing but pure BS coming out and obviously, instead of calming down and taking my time, i freak out and get pissed off making it even more difficult for me to write. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... vacations and calmer writing became this, i sinceriously hope you like it or hate it, i'm glad just to get an emotion out of you guys. Either way let me know.  
> You know the drill, see a dreadful mistake? Also let me know. 
> 
> PS: With all my too-cool-for-school speech i almost forgot to tell you how it warms my heart every damn time i get an email with a notification from kudos or comments. I'm constantly thinking about this stories and trying to make them work so you can enjoy them (part of why i freak out when it doesn't come out as i'd like) and hopefully bring a smile to your faces in this hard Olicity-less times. Thank you so much!
> 
> PS2: You can see me tweeting my freak outs on [here](https://twitter.com/fueledbybooks)

She knew he was handsome, but come on, this was so not fair. His eyes were this gorgeous blue and his face, well. His face. Felicity was certain that it was boys like Oliver Queen who made Taylor Swift write “I know you were trouble”, her brain was playing in on a loop.

“I… I know who you are, Mr. Queen, It’s not like I’ve watched almost every  movie you’re in or anything.” Felicity said, obviously lost for words. He smiled softly.

“Oh, no. Mr Queen was my father, please call me Oliver.” He replied.

“Yeah, right… I’m Felicity Smoak, but you already know that…. Since you asked.”

“It’s a pleasure. And just so you know, I’ve watched every movie with you too. My friend, Tommy, has a massive crush on you. I’m sure if he wasn’t married he would be here forcing me to introduce you guys.” He chuckled.

“Oh, wow. Well, tell him I say hi.” She replied smiling shyly. It was weird looking at Oliver, how he could be a paradox sometimes. Look so big and unaffordable yet be so warm and soft.

“I can’t believe it, I got her later than Oliver Queen? This must be a mistake.” A guy said from the door, with fake surprised face a hand over his heart.

“Miracles do happen, Allen.” Oliver smiled to the skinny looking dude before giving him an one arm hug.

“Hi, how are you?” He asked Felicity and she extended her hand towards him, smiling.

“Great, thank you. I’m Felicity…. Smoak.” 

“Oh! Barry… Allen.” They shook hands and then she introduced them to Roy who had a hard time not looking like he was absorbing every word Oliver said.

 

Time passed as they talked about the movie once the rest of the cast arrived, a little while after Barry arrived, Cisco and Caitlin did. The crew gave the actors a few minutes to get to know each other before getting down to business. Felicity was amazed at how warm everyone was. She and Cisco had little time to talk but in that time she laughed her ass off, he had this great charisma that overflowed through his shiny eyes and gentle smile. Caitlin was much more quiet but still fun to be around, at seeing the ring on her left hand Felicity assumed she was with Cisco but then she mentioned Ronnie, her husband and her eyes shined.

Oliver was… well, Oliver. He couldn’t be described in another way. Felicity would be lying if she said that she wasn’t trying to kinda avoid him, subtly, completely subtle, but it was because of the mere fact that his handsome face didn’t allow her to speak like a functional human being. It also didn’t help the fact that his glaze was intense. Felicity’s crappy self-defense mode consisted on making everything bizzare so she kept imagining lasers pouring out of his eyes, pointing directly to her, she tried her best to ignore her desires to run away from the abnormally gorgeous man she had near her.

 

“So this is what we’re going to do...” Shado started. “First we’ll talk schedules. You’re all pretty even but Oliver and Felicity are the ones who have a little more of work to do.  We expect everyone here by 6.30am every morning. Should there be any night filming or change of schedule we’ll let you know.”  Then she proceeded to give each one a stack of papers with directions and maps to the studio. Where each of their trailers will be, make up trailers and stuff like that.

Oliver didn’t like this part very much, he was always anxious to start filming, but he knew it was going to take a few weeks because first they had to train with the stunt team and do pre-production bullshit.

“Now we’ll try to do a few scene tests, yes, I know you’ve already done some but they asked us for a few videos more.” Ivo said.

“We’ll start with Cisco and Barry, then Oliver and Felicity are up.” Shado guided them to another room with cameras, the rest sat nearby watching them.

A few minutes later Oliver found himself in front of Felicity as they read a few lines.

 

“ _So, what?_ ” he read. “ _You think you can come here with your fancy suitpants and drag me from my supposed misery? You and the government can go fuck yourselves._ ”  He saw Felicity change before his eyes, assuming the character, it was intriguing to say the least.

“ _Your supposed misery? Please, Caleb. Don’t lie to yourself, the word misery is a luxury next to this. I’m asking you to come work with us, you’ll get paid a shit ton of money but you aren’t even able to get your head off your ass to hear my proposition._ ” Felicity approached him, until their shoes were touching but he didn’t back down. “ _One would think that someone with an ego as big as yours would at least have some dignity._ ”

 _“An ego as big as mine? Do you have a mirror in your house? You should check it out. I’ve never met another person as egotistical as you government people. Don’t you have another lab rats lying around that you had to come looking for me?”_ Oliver read.

_“You’re the one perfect for the job”_

_“And why the fuck is that? Surely it’s not because of my academical achievements.”_

_“Because we have the same goal… the destruction of the bratva mob.”_  Felicity finished the scene and the silence swallowed them. Oliver’s face slowly grew into a grin, he had never felt that connection with a fellow actor. His skin was tingling with excitement and he could see Felicity had felt it too. He could hear Shado saying something in the background but it was muted. Something had broken between them, not in the bad way. Like when you finally find something you find fascinating after being in a complete state of boredom for a long extent of time.

“Well, Felicity Smoak, you’re truly remarkable.” He said, smirking and he only noticed the little distance that existed between them when she blushed and took a step back.

“Thank you for remarking on it, Oliver Queen.” She replied with a smile.

Seconds later their bubble was burst by Shado, congratulating them for their performance.

“The producers will be very, very glad.”  She said. Felicity looked over at Ivo, who nodded softly at them and she felt like they’ve just won of confidence that was priceless.

“How weird is it comparing Ivo’s nod to winning an award?” Oliver whispered in her ear as they went to seat down so the next  couple could do their screen test. She couldn’t contain her laughter.

“Weird enough. But I feel the same way, so your secret is safe with me.” She elbowed him softly on the arm. He put his hand over his heart and looked at her softly.

“Thank you.” Oliver replied theatrically and winked at her before sitting down. This was without a doubt going to be an interesting ride.

 

* * *

 

 

As it often happened to her, Felicity realized that being in an action movie required stunt training. When did this occurred to her? Why, drinking her coffee right before heading out to said stunt training. For a person with a high IQ Felicity could be an idiot sometimes.

When the last drop of coffee was consumed she got up and changed into her comfy gym clothes. She did go to the gym regularly, but stunt training was a whole different story. She had to be connected to wires and do crazy flip flops, it was another level of physical demanding activity. Little did she know that it would be mentally difficult too.

“Oh, dear God.” She muttered to herself as she stood just by the door of the training area. Oliver was chatting with two other men, who based on their bodies where the stunt trainers, and God help her, they were all gorgeous. She gulped, shook her head and started walking towards them.  Oliver was the first one to notice her.

“Hey, Felicity.” He greeted her and drank a bit of water.

“Hi.” She replied. “ Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak. You must be the trainers, I mean look at your arms it’s obvious that you like to get physical… not _physical, physical,_ like doing workouts physical. You know, 1…2…3, let’s get those muscles working. Not that you can’t do the other physical stuff, you totally can and I’m gonna shut up now.” Felicity took a deep breath and gave them a tight smile.

“Oh, guys, Felicity babbles a lot in case you didn’t notice.” Oliver said next to her and she hit him in the arm as she sticked her tongue out to him, the bastard merely winked at her.

“I would’ve missed it  should you not point it out. I’m Slade Wilson and this is my partner Ray Palmer.” Slade was more tough looking than Ray, who was smiling softly at her.

“Hey. We’re going to train you and help you throughout the scenes too, our job is making you safe too.  Before we get started I need you to promise me that if you don’t understand something, you forget, something hurts, there’re certain things you can’t do… you need to tell us.”

“Well, I’m a bit scared and anxious but the only thing you’ll have to worry about is my babbling.” She said, making them laugh.

“Okay, let’s get started with the warm up, then.”

 

It felt weird to have fun doing some workouts and learning some ninja moves, but he was. Not that he hated going to the gym, it mostly served him to work some issues but mainly he took it as a job. He wasn’t a fool, he knew that they wanted him because of his good looks and abs, whatever talent he had was a bonus. His first jobs had been all shirtless or in some state of nudity, short dialogue, but it was a curse every actor had to go through. Only the little papers took you to the leading roles, that and the completely obligatory appearance in a police show (C.S.I season 12, episode 1 thank you very much.). Oliver found that his body hurt not only from the training but from laughing too. Felicity’s ability to babble anything and anyone was charming. She was something else, and he was glad that the opportunity to get to know her was possible and in movement.

“Okay, one more time, when I throw the punch you bend backwards and you take advantage of that by punching my side from your bent position.” Slade explained showing her slowly how to punch.

“Kinda like in matrix bend backwards?” She asked excitingly and Oliver laughed softly.

“Not that much, just enough so you won’t get punched in the face. Oliver, come here.” He walked till he took Slade’s position.

“Ready? Go.” Slade said and Oliver moved closer to her before throwing the punch, careful to avoid her face, as she bent backwards she calculated the angle and hit him in the ribs. Felicity managed to stop the blow before fully making contact with him, just touching him lightly on his side.

Oliver acted as though she had hit him with force, grabbing his side and wincing.

“Oh my God, are you alright? I thought I touched you lightly, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Felicity was instantly fuzzing over him, her hands hovering on his ribs. She looked so concerned that Oliver couldn’t hold it anymore and started laughing, bending forwards as he put his hands over his knees to catch his breath.

“I was messing with you, Mc Babble.” He told her and Felicity looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth, that made him chuckle.

“How dare you?” she punched him in the chest, but she was trying not to smile. Oliver grabbed her arm, pulling her to him and threw his arm over her shoulders hugging her quickly before letting her go. That surprised him a little, Oliver was not touchy with strangers, he usually maintained his distance even. He wasn’t cold exactly, but it made him uncomfortable, the physical touch with a stranger (Obviously, the exceptions were the ones where physical touch was the only thing he wanted of said stranger). But with Felicity it felt normal and she didn’t back away from his touch… she playfully continued his game. She glared at him and was about to say something when Slade interrumpted.

“Children, please.” He said. “That was good, Felicity. Remember rotate your hips to adjust your strength, it’s where the precision comes from. You rotate your hips so they accompany your movements and in result you have a clean punch.” He explained and Felicity drank it all in.  

“Well, that’s it for today. Go take a shower and head home.” Ray smiled at them, lingering in Felicity a bit.

 

* * *

 

Feeling fresh after the shower she hurried up because she had to get home before Roy and Sin got there. She went out the door distracted and collided with a wall of muscle; she instantly took a step back.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t watch where I was going.” She said, the man was gorgeous, his imposing presence was washed off by his gentle eyes.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t hurt me.” He replied, making way for her to continue walking.

“Hey, Dig… I see you’ve met Felicity.” Oliver said from behind her, startling her.

“Oh, you’re Felicity? Nice to meet you. I’m John Diggle, Oliver’s friend.” He extended a hand to her and she took it, smiling at him.

“You’re friends with this one? How do you manage?” she asked teasingly.

“I meditate daily so I don’t punch him.” He said and Felicity laughed.

“I’m sorry, aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Oliver asked Diggle.

“Yeah, but I saw what you did to her on the training. Not how you treat the ladies, pal.” He replied, mocking seriousness in his tone.

“I know, right? That was rude, but don’t worry, I can manage him.” She said. Oliver looked at her, then shook his head in amusement.

“I’m sure you can.” Diggle said.

“I have to go, but it was nice meeting you, Mr. Diggle.”

“Please, call me Dig or John.” That made Felicity grin at him.

“Oliver.” She turned to him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure. Take care, Mc Babble.” Oliver winked at her as she began to walk away.

Oliver looked back at Diggle, who was smiling at him. He frowned.

“What?”

“Nothing. You ready to go?” he replied.

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Felicity got home feeling accomplished and positive. This movie was a good thing, she thought.  She had this great feeling about it all, and even if it was hard to admit, she had a great feeling about Oliver too. She wanted to explore their possible friendship since their screen test, chemistry like that was an uncharted place to her and it made her completely curious about how far it went and how it could translate to the screen, how they could work with it. That was her mystery, and Felicity was fixed on solving every facet of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [InstaOliver](http://i1382.photobucket.com/albums/ah243/fueledbybooks/Oliverchpt2_zps6cb74vld.jpg)  
> [InstaFelicty](http://i1382.photobucket.com/albums/ah243/fueledbybooks/felicityinstachpt2_zpsmdq2f7ph.jpg)  
> [InstaFelicty 2](http://i1382.photobucket.com/albums/ah243/fueledbybooks/felicitychpt2_zpsj0kooxdg.jpg)  
> [Polyvore Stunt training](http://www.polyvore.com/tmio_stunt_session_chpt/set?id=150873495)  
>  How do you like these instagram posts? Should i keep doing them?


End file.
